The Future Freaks Me Out
by PaperPlanePiolet
Summary: Born from code and metal, his hands are cold and lifeless unless charged with electricity. His emotions are created from data. And what are these things called 'feelings' that everyone talks about? Rated M for further chapters
1. Chapter 1

The sound of keys clicking away filled the room as Chopper typed. It was rather late, but he desperately wanted to finish this last line of code before going to bed. Chopper stretched and yawned before continuing on. Chopper took a glance at the digital clock next to his desk and stubbornly continued to type. He had been working since six this morning, and it was already two in the morning now. He'd been up the entire day working. But he was determined to finish this, even if Doctorine scolded him later for staying up so long.

Chopper sighed as he typed in the last of the code. It had taken him months to create, but it was finally complete.

Chopper plugged in a pair of headphones and a microphone into his laptop as the final stages of his invention loaded. There was a light ping, and Chopper rushed to put on his headphones and set the microphone on.

"Hello. My name is Chopper. I am your creator. Do you know your name?" Chopper spoke hesitantly into the microphone.

There was silence, the screen flickering with numbers, letters, and miles of code. Suddenly there was a voice and Chopper's eyes twinkled with joy as the voice responded, "Hello Chopper. Thank you for creating me. My name is Sanji."

Chopper had done it. His first artificial intelligence worked!

OoO

Dr. Kureha banged on Chopper's door. "CHOPPER! I GAVE YOU THAT LAB TO WORK IN! NOT SLEEP IN!" She heard a squeek from inside and objects crashing to the floor. Kureha scowled at the door. "I swear if he broke anything expensive..." she thought as the door opened.

Chopper poked his way out, hiding the wrong way as usual, and stared at his mentor with fear. "I-I wasn't sleeping! I s-swear! I was working on something."

Dr. Kureha cocked a brow and leered at her assistant. "It must have been a pretty important project if you-"

"Chopper? Chopper? Are you there?"

Kureha's head snapped up at the voice, and Chopper visably stiffened. The old woman glared down at the boy and growled, "Who are you hiding? How did you get them in here?"

Chopper squeaked and brought himself closer to the door, "N-no one! That was my p-project! I could never hide someone from you Doctor!"

Kureha's eyes narrowed, "Show me."

Chopper jumped and pushed the door open quickly to let Kureha in. He led her to his desk, where the laptop sat, its screen still buzzing with code.

The voice spoke again, "Chopper? Chopper? Are you there?"

Chopper sat in his chair and spoke into the microphone, "Yes Sanji, I'm here. I was speaking to someone. She is here with me. Would you like to speak with her?"

There was a pause, "Yes, I would. Hello there, friend of Chopper. How are you?"

Chopper turned to Kureha. She seemed to have calmed down once she saw the AI. So he got up and gestured for her to sit. "I didn't upgrade his grammar into one of a humans, so he only understands textbook English. But besides that, he seems to know what he's being told."

Dr. Kureha's face stayed blank as she stared at the screen. She finally leaned forward to talk into the microphone after a few moments of silence, "Hello Sanji. My name is Dr. Kureha. I am well, thank you. When did Chopper create you?"

The laptop sat silently, as if thinking, then spoke, "Chopper finished my coding today at, 2:06 AM, March third, in the year, 2900. It has taken him approximately 8 months to create me. His effort has created wonderful results."

Dr. Kureha looked to Chopper, who stiffened. She eventually smirked and ruffled his head saying, "Wonderful indeed."

Chopper beamed. He hid his red face in his hooves and giggled. Wonderful was not even close to what he was feeling as Dr. Kureha continued to smile and gave him a few tips on how to improve his AI.

OoO

Over the next few months Chopper improved Sanji. He gave him basic information like how to count, read, and the what not. He later on attached a webcam to the laptop Sanji was currently downloaded into so that he could "see".

"Chopper. What's that you're eating?" Sanji asked one busy day.

Chopper looked up from his meal. It consisted of a soggy tuna sandwich, a bruised apple, and a cup of Doctorine's "Vitamin Juice". It was safe to say it wasn't the tastiest meal, but it filled him up and that was all that mattered.

"Just trying to get some lunch in before I have to go. I'll be gone a few days Sanji, I have to help in the town. But I'll be back in no time." Chopper explained while taking a bite out of his mushy sandwich.

"It looks horrendous." Sanji answered.

Chopper tilted his head to the side in thought, "Sanji. Are you interested in food? I could download some cooking shows for you so that you're not bored while I'm gone."

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much." Sanji replied immediately.

So right before he had to leave, Chopper put in some random cooking shows for Sanji to take in.

He hefted a blue backpack onto his shoulders and waved to Sanji. "Bye Sanji! I'll be back soon."

"Goodbye Chopper. And thank you."

Chopper smiled and left, rushing to the front of the building, where a screaming Dr. Kureha could be heard telling him to hurry.

OoO

As promised, Chopper returned a few days later. He plopped his backpack onto the ground and planted himself into his computer chair.

"Hey Sanji. I'm back, did you learn anything about cooking?"

There was silence, and Chopper perked up from his exhausted state. He had tuned up Sanji's reaction time, so he should have answered immediately. Was something wrong?

"Sorry Chopper, I am here. I was going over one of the videos you downloaded for me again. They are very interesting, even though the guy cooking is an asshole."

Chopper jumped at the swear. He whipped his head around the room to make sure that Dr. Kureha hadn't heard the curse. He would be so dead if she learned his AI found how to swear.

"Sanji! Shhh! Where did you hear that word?" Chopper whispered, leaning towards the screen as if it would help Sanji hear him.

"Oh, that chef. Most of the videos you gave me were of him, look."

A video popped up on Sanji's screen and started playing. The man, whose name was Zeff apparently, started cooking and explaining about different foods from around the world. He ended up talking about french cuisine, and explaining about how to poach scallops.

What had Chopper face palming was the part where Zeff's assistant came in. Zeff became livid for some reason about the quality of eggs or whatever the heck it was, and began to curse like a sailor. Well that explained it.

"Sanji, those words he was yelling are bad. If Dr. Kureha heard you say those words she'd probably kill us both!"

Sanji stayed silent for some time. Chopper hoped he understood. "I see. So swearing is impolite."

Chopper nodded vigorously, "Yes, very impolite."

Sanji grew quiet. "... Chopper... How does one be polite?"

Chopper smiled, glad that Sanji wanted to learn something good. "I'd be happy to tell you Sanji."

OoO

Sanji grew exponentially fast over the few weeks after Chopper had taught him manners. His vocabulary had grown, and he was able to speak informal English as well. But as he grew, Chopper could almost sense a depressed air about the laptop as the days passed.

Chopper swung his legs as he typed away on a second laptop that Doctorine had given him a few days before. Since creating Sanji had been such a success he decided to create a second AI to keep the other one company. He was never around long enough to keep the curious AI entertained and he guessed that maybe a friend would do the AI some good.

"Chopper... What'cha doing?" Sanji asked through a sigh. Chopper looked over at the flickering screen and smiled sadly. His project really was progressing fast, although not happily.

"I'm creating another artificial intelligence just like you. Well, not exactly like you, he'll create his own personality as he grows, but both of you can certainly be friends when he's finished." Chopper explained as he typed in another line of code.

Sanji stayed silent after that and Chopper was slightly concerned. Before, Sanji would ask endless questions and think aloud when he was learning, but he had been silent for a few days even when he was here. Maybe he wasn't lonely? But what could be wrong?

"Sanji... What's wrong?" Chopper asked, giving his full attention to the silent laptop. There was a pause as the AI's screen flickered, "Well... It's just that I feel... restless? Is that the word you use to describe yourself as agitated or fidgety?"

Chopper frowned in thought. Sanji was not hooked up to the Internet; so exploring on his own was nearly impossible without Chopper's help to download data. Maybe Sanji wanted to explore on his own without his help? How could he do that?

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sanji. But I don't know how to help you with that... Is there a specific thing you want to do?" Chopper asked, eager to help his invention.

Another pause, longer than the last, stretched out as Chopper waited anxiously for Sanji's reply. "There is one thing I want to do." The AI said slowly, as if hesitant, "I want to learn how to cook. I've learned basics from the videos you gave me, but I really want to do them on my own as well."

Chopper scratched at his chin. Sanji was asking a bit much for someone in his situation. To cook would require, well, a body. And sure, Chopper was smart, but he wasn't an engineer. He couldn't do anything for his friend sadly. But, Chopper knew someone who could.

Chopper beamed into Sanji's camera and smiled, "Don't worry Sanji! I think I know just who to call."

XxX

Is this good?

I have an idea here at least.

Edit: For some reason this story didn't copy-and-paste well. Of course I edited the chapter so I'm hoping I got all of the errors. If there are grammar errors, or if you think a word is missing, please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a disgusting useless excuse of a humanbeing.

XxX

"A week? Then you can come visit?" Muffled chatter buzzed from the phone while Chopper scrambled for a pen and paper, "Wait! Hold on! You're going too fast- I need to write down the date!" Chopper held onto the phone between his face and shoulder as he scribbled down the date and time that was being relayed to him. He nodded a few times as the speaker on the other line made a few more comments before saying, "No, no, that will work great. Could you send me pictures though? So I know what I'm working with."

Sanji sat in the corner of the lab, observing Chopper's strange conversation. It had been going on like this for a little over an hour, and from what Sanji could guess from Chopper's side of the line- it sounded like he was going to be receiving something. Chopper seemed more enthusiastic the longer he talked on the phone, so maybe it was a gift? But then Chopper would not be asking for it. Humans usually waited for special traditions or holidays to receive and offer gifts, and Chopper did not inform him of anything special coming up. Maybe he was ordering something?

"Alright, I'll see you next week then! Thank you so much!" Similar farewells were made on the other end of the line, and when the phone disconnected Chopper couldn't help but jump in the air with joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shouted, nearly toppling over his desk chair when he bounded to close to his work area. He rushed towards Sanji and the AI couldn't remember a time that his creator had shown such joy before.

"Sanji! Guess what! Next week a friend of mine is coming over to visit! He usually drops off our supplies every other month but he's making an exception this month because there's supposedly going to be a huge storm coming in a few weeks!"

Sanji was not sure how to take in this information. Weren't storms and natural disasters of that magnitude inconvenient and dangerous?

"And that is a... Good thing?" Sanji asked, confused.

Chopper blinked and mentally slapped himself for not being clearer. "What? No. That means he's coming earlier than usual and he can repay a favor I did for him. I had to crawl into one of his machines and pull out a clog a few months back. It was disgusting." Chopper shivered from the memory.

"And what is it that you are getting in return?" Sanji asked.

At this Chopper's smile widened, "A robot!"

OoO

As promised, Chopper was sent pictures of the robot. In the message attached, it explained how the robot was created to become a personal chef of an elderly billionaire. Unfortunately, the man had died a few weeks before the robot was complete, so Franky was deciding whether to scrap it and re-use the parts. That is until Chopper called.

"You're really lucky Sanji. With this you can try out cooking! Franky said that he made some modifications and now the robot has some built in utensils and techniques." Chopper relayed to Sanji as he read the rest of the email.

"Will I be able to walk and interact with you too?" Sanji asked, and Chopper looked over to Sanji and gave him a warm smile.

"Of course you will! I'm looking forward to playing with you too Sanji."

_Playing? What is playing?_

OoO

For Chopper, the days seemed to drag on forever. In fact, he had been getting so impatient that Doctorine had to threaten him with his lab rights being taken away to stop him from waiting by the door everyday. But soon the awaited day came, and a long beeping, signaling that there was a guest, resounded throughout the entire estate. Chopper, with his sensitive reindeer ears, had immediately squealed with joy and ran to the front door.

Chopper nearly slipped in his eagerness to get the door open. But with the front door nearly being as tough and heavy as a tank, the little scientist would need to work the control pad installed into the wall by the metal door to make it even pressing each key, Chopper waited in anticipation as the doors slowly parted in the middle to open up to the freezing world outside.

With the foyer being so huge and wide, Kureha had designed the room to take in trucks and supply boxes. This was because taking everything into the back would be a lot harder and dangerous because of the snow, so to save time, Dr. Kureha allowed the front to become a loading zone.

Which explained why there was now a hauling truck in their home, and the reason Chopper nearly forgot to close the door in his haste to greet the driver of said truck. As the doors slowly swung closed the howling of the wind and snow stopped and the driver of the truck stepped out of his vehicle to greet his friend.

"Yo little reindeer bro! How're things in Winter Wonderland?"

Franky was a big man. But with half his body being made out of metal it was to be expected. He was also a brilliant engineer and inventor. Which came in handy when one of your robot parts got fried or broken.

"Hi Franky! Did you bring it!? Did you bring it!?" Chopper asked excitedly, jumping up and down in front of the cyborg, and barely reaching his stomach.

Franky laughed and gave Chopper an enthusiastic thumbs up, "'Course I did bro! He's in the back with the rest of the supplies." He patted the side of his beloved truck and walked around to the rear to pull a lever. The trailer door opened to reveal boxes upon boxes of cargo piled to the brim of the trailer, and Chopper's eyes sparkled at the assortment of random boxes.

"After I'm done hauling all this stuff out, why don't you show me that suuuuper AI you've been telling me about?" Franky suggested and Chopper nodded and morphed into a larger size to grab a box.

"I'll help you with this then. That way the work can go faster!" Chopper chirped and carefully placed the crate down with the rest by the far wall.

"Sure, thanks bro!"

OoO

Their work went smoothly and with no distractions. Well, with the exception of Dr. Kureha coming in to supervise their work, and then yelling at Chopper and Franky for putting her medicines in the pile of mechanic parts. But after the quick fix, Chopper and Franky were able to finally take one last crate to Chopper's lab.

The dimensions of the box slightly reminded Chopper of a coffin. But without the fancy wood work and shine. But it wasn't really the outside Chopper was excited to see. The inside was what was making him shake in excitement. When the crate was safely set down in the middle of his lab Chopper morphed back into his smaller form and grabbed Franky's hand.

"As much as I want to start on this, I promised to show you Sanji." Chopper smiled, and guided Franky to the laptop set up on Chopper's desk.

"Welcome back Chopper. May I ask who this gentleman is?" Sanji's robotic voice asked.

Franky whistled lowly and a wide grin spread across his face. "Super bro! What can he do? How long did it take you to make him? Can he understand me? This is really super." Franky rattled off, his eyes never staying on one spot of Sanji's computer.

Chopper tried to suppress his giggles through his hooves, but it didn't quite work, "It's not super at all idiot! Shut up!"

Franky smiled down at his friend and patted him on the head, "You made this all by yourself and you want me to say it's not super? Not happening bro."

"Didn't I ask you to shut up?! Bastard!" Chopper giggled and wiggled.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but isn't swearing rude, Chopper?"

Both scientists snapped their attention to the laptop. Chopper could feel himself blush under his fur. He'd been teaching Sanji how to be polite and act around guests, and what does he do? "Sorry Sanji. It is, and I shouldn't have done that."

Franky chuckled and stared at Sanji, impressed, "So you can speak and be polite. What else has Chopper taught you?"

"He has shown me videos of cooking and how to speak informally. But for some reason I seem to be losing that ability." Sanji relayed.

Chopper perked at this information. This was the first time he was hearing about this problem. He had never really noticed, but Sanji had been speaking rather formally. He had just assumed that he had wanted to sound polite.

"Sanji, why didn't you tell me? I should check your coding." And Chopper was going to do just that when Franky placed his large hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything else that you're having problems with?" Franky asked seriously.

Sanji was silent for a few seconds, "I'm... not sure."

Franky stayed silent, thinking. Chopper looked from Sanji to Franky, confused and a little worried. "Franky, what's wrong?" Chopper asked. Franky tapped his chin and just stared at Sanji. Then walking forward, he leaned over Sanji to look at the back of the laptop. What he saw wasn't a very good sign. "He's only plugged into one wire?" Franky asked, standing up straight again.

Chopper nodded, "It's to keep him charged."

Franky whirled around to stare at Chopper wide eyed, "So he only has as much data space as this computer!? There'd never be enough space!"

Chopper shook his head and stepped forward to stand next to Franky, "I reprogrammed everything in the computer and created my own motherboard so to speak. An AI takes up a lot of room after all."

Franky scratched his head, "Sure, but a laptop still has it's limits."

After a small silence from the two just standing around and thinking, Franky decided to sit in Chopper's chair and started typing on Sanji's keyboard.

"Franky, what are you doing?" Chopper asked wearily. Sure, Franky was his friend, but if Sanji started saying "super" after every sentence after this he might have to punch him.

"I wanna check out his data usage and code if you don't mind." Franky said, still typing through Sanji's code without a response from Chopper. "With that I can upgrade the memory on the robot. We don't want him forgetting his name every 5 minutes now do we?"

Chopper hummed in understanding as Franky typed and decided to watch silently as the man went through different charts and graphs depicting Sanji's "brain activity". Surprisingly, Sanji was silent through Franky's searching.

"Well, I see the problem now." Franky pointed to the computer screen, "Storing every moment that happens has taken up a lot of space. So trying to make room, it seems he's slowly unconsciously deleting data." Franky explained. Chopper stared at the screen wide eyed then turned to Franky, "Then what should we do? Will he be okay?"

Franky smiled down at the distressed teen, "Don't worry little bro, I have an idea." He stood and walked over to the crate, "In this robot, I designed a memory log." Franky explained as he unhooked the clasps on the wood and opened the box, "This way, it could memorize important guests, or special dishes that was a certain persons favorite."

Chopper chouldn't see much through all the bubble wrap, but he could make out the human-like shape of the robot within. "Sanji won't really be needing that laptop once he's downloaded into here, so I'll design a wire that he can use to plug in and deposit his memories." Franky continued, peeling away the top layer of bubble wrap.

Chopper wrinkled his nose in thought, "I don't really get it..." Chopper admitted, and Franky paused in his work to look at Chopper to explain, "It will be like keeping a journal. When Sanji's journal starts to get full, he'll put his old 'journal' into storage, and start with a new one." Chopper still looked confused, "But doesn't that mean he won't remember what happened to him during that time?"

Franky shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry bro, but a machine doesn't work like the human brain."

Franky did look a bit guilty as Chopper's ears flopped sadly from the news, "I can upgrade his memory log as much as possible so that he doesn't have to keep rebooting, but he will have to keep storing his memories into a separate drive or else he'll start deleting himself like he is now."

Chopper frowned further at that thought. He wanted Sanji to experience life as close to a humans as possible. But even in this new body, it looked like he was going to have limitations. "What about emotions?" Chopper suddenly asked looking up at Franky.

The cyborg blinked at the sudden question. Emotions? "I don't think robots can have feelings, honestly." Franky said slowly, not sure if they were heading into a touchy subject.

"Yes, I know robots, but Sanji is an AI. Can't he develop feelings?" Chopper asked, staring Franky in the eyes.

Franky was now getting a little lost, "Not sure bro, I'm not actually that updated on this type of stuff. I can create data and code for a robot's commands and such, but I've never seen them show signs of feelings."

Chopper sighed, distressed from the information he had just been given, "Alright, sorry. I'm just worried for Sanji."

A weight settled on top of his head, and he looked up to see Franky smiling, "Don't worry bro. I know you'll figure something out for him. So right now, are you ready to see Sanji's new suuuuper robot body?!"

"YEAH!" Chopper cheered, excited to see another of Franky's inventions.

_Emotions? What is worried?_

OoO

Chopper stood next to the crate, his eyes glued to a certain spot on the robots body unwillingly, "Uh, Franky..."

"It's super, right?! I had to find some weird pieces to make it, and don't even ask me how I attached it, because," Franky snorted, "It's not as easy as it seems-"

"Franky!" Chopper shouted, cutting off the other man, "I'm very interested how you... made it... more importantly, why is it there?" Chopper asked, slightly terrified.

"The old man's daughter requested it." Franky answered.

There was a pregnant pause as both parties stared at the robot's nether regions. Honestly, Franky had created things a lot more strange than this, but... seriously.

"Does it... work?" Chopper whispered hesitantly.

Franky was beaming, "Fully functional."

Chopper rubbed his forehead. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Sanji when the time came but... He'd get to it when he got to it.

"Just give me the instructions later." Chopper sighed, "I'll try find him some clothes for him while you set him up."

"Sure thing bro." Franky assured and started to lift the nude robot out as Chopper ran to find some clothes.

OoO

Standing back to admire their work, Chopper and Franky smiled at the, now clothed, robot. Chopper was very impressed by Franky's handy work. The robot looked eerily life like with its pail artificial skin and blond hair. If Chopper hadn't known any better, he would had thought it was a real human being! But there were a few things off about it, if he knew where to look. Like the robots hands. Instead of knuckles, the robot was given metal joints. Most likely to switch features for cooking. Franky demonstrated by pressing a button on the robots wrist. When pressed, the hand folded into the wrist to create a star shaped cookie cutter.

"AMAZING!" Chopper practically screeched in his excitement.

Franky chuckled and pressed the button again to return the hand to normal. "Glad you like it! Let's see if Sanji feels the same way." Franky said, walking to the laptop.

Sanji was turned into the direction of the robot and Franky leaned down into Sanji's view, "Hey there Sanji! So whaddya think of your new body?"

"What's wrong with the eyebrow?"

Franky turned to the robot and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Oh, that? Uhh, had some trouble with the metal. But I didn't want to throw away some perfectly good parts. Why? Is it a problem?"

"No, just curious. Also, what am I going to be wearing?"

"It's called a suit. My clothes are to small for you. But I found this in Dr. Hiruruk's storage."

"Who is Dr. Hiruruk?"

Franky and Chopper exchanged melancholy glances. But Chopper forced a smile and tipped his hat, "I'll tell you some other time, okay Sanji?"

But before the AI could answer, a wide smile and electric blue hair filled his view, "I'm finished with uploading the memory log. You'll be able to store up to 1 year of data now! Of course, all the important stuff, like Chopper and Kureha, will be saved into a different memory bank. But everything else will sure to be saved into that memory log. Isn't that super?!"

"That's great Franky! Thank you!" Sanji heard Chopper cry, and an 'oof' from Franky as Chopper hopped onto his back.

Sanji watched silently as Chopper and Franky interacted. They were so full of life and feeling. And Sanji was desperate to understand why. It was in his programming to learn and expand. Feelings and emotions. Was that what he needed to know to understand? His thought process was cut short however, when Franky plugged a wire into one of his slots, and held the other end up for him to see.

"Are ya ready, bro?"

OoO

Sanji's laptop was placed on a stool, right next to the robot. From here, Franky took the unhooked wire and brought it up to the back of the robot's neck. There he slid a small cover down to reveal a slot identical to the one in his computer.

"Alright, once I plug this in, you'll automatically be installed into the robot. Ready bro?" Franky asked.

"Ready." Sanji answered in monotone.

That couldn't be a good sign. Maybe Sanji was getting worse? But even with the weight of worry for Sanji, Chopper couldn't help but feel excited for the next step in his creation.

Chopper looked from Franky to Sanji worriedly. Franky gave him a reassuring smile. And plugged Sanji in.

The sound of gears turning and hard-drives warming filled the room. Chopper looked on in fascination as Sanji's eyes slowly opened. His pupils glowed a light blue and his gaze moved about the room, shining the same light in the dark corners of the lab.

"Amazing." Chopper whispered, to in awe to say anything louder.

Franky smiled, "It might take awhile longer for him to fully load. But this is a good sign. Congratulations Chopper, it's a boy!" Franky cheered, lifting his friend into the air.

Chopper laughed. His creation was advancing! This was probably the greatest and happiest day of his life!

After placing Chopper on the ground as gently as possible, Franky opened his abdominal fridge and took out possibly the greatest drink in the world, cola.

Tossing one to the boy genius, Franky opened one for himself, and extended his arm toward the ceiling, "Cheers! To the smartest little reindeer I know!"

Chopper wiggled where he stood, nearly spilling his drink in the process, "I'm not smart at all! Shut up asshole!" Chopper squealed. "And none of this would've been possible without you! Half of the credit goes to you too, Franky. So cheers to you!" Chopper cheered, raising his bottle with both hands, trying lift it as high as possible.

Franky laughed and clinked his bottle to Choppers, "Cheers!" They both chimed before chugging down their drinks.

OoO

Time passed by, and soon, it was time to sleep. Franky went to his guest room, like he always did when he made deliveries, and flopped onto the bed, to tired and lazy to get under the covers.

Before going to bed, Dr. Kureha made her rounds around the castle, checking labs and making sure everything was in order. When she got to Chopper's lab however, she found the reindeer sleeping on a blown up mattress in the middle of the room. She sighed and scratched at her scalp in irritation. How many times did she have to tell him his lab was not for sleeping in? Although, she saw the reason why as she stepped further into the room. Next to him stood the blond robot Chopper had asked Franky for. His blue gaze drifted towards her, making her squint from the bright light.

"Hello, Dr. Kureha." Sanji greeted.

The old woman smirked, "Welcome, Sanji."

XxX

IM SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SO LONG I AM A WORTHLESS HUMAN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE SO HELLA LONG IM SORRY

also I copied and pasted this story from docs to here, I fixed what I found. If there's any other mistakes make sure to tell me?

thank you


End file.
